


Thanksgiving Caper

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Criminals in Costume, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Scooby Doo Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has to figure out whose is trying to ruin the Argent's store business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie here with the Thanksgiving fic treat I promised. This fic is the first one shot in a new series I just started. While I wanted to post this on Thanksgiving day, I'm going out of town tmw. So I'm doing it tonight. Enjoy my early present and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!:)

A group of young adults was on their way to Beacon Hills in a bus. The bus was painted blue and green. Orange letters spelled out Mystery Machine. Laura was driving, while her siblings and friends were seated on various seats. A German shepherd dog named Scott was sprawled out on his favorite seat.

"What's the mystery?" Lydia Martin asked her friends, as they passed the welcome sign. The group of friends was famous for solving mysteries.

"Arson, vandalism, and sabotage." Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski answered from his seat next to his boyfriend Derek Hale. The couple was snuggled together. Derek and his sisters; Laura and Cora were all part of the detective gang.

"There is more." Derek added.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"It might be a ghost!" Derek replied.

"Ghosts?!" Isaac Lahey screeched in fright. Scott drove under his seat to hide. Isaac joined him.

"There is no such thing as ghosts!" Lydia chided. Just then the group pulled into a driveway leading to a house. It was a French Colonial, 4 story mansion. Their friend Allison Argent came out to meet them.

"Hey, guys! Thank you for coming here." she greeted the group happily. Scott offered her a paw. Allison smiled as she shook it.

"We're glad to help." Derek responded.

"Come in. I want you to meet my dad and aunt." Allison said. Then she started leading the group to the sun-room at the back of the house. In the meantime, Kate and Chris Argent were arguing in the room.

"It's a good idea to entrust the store to Dad. Not Peter!" Kate was saying.

"No way! I trust Peter with our employees and he conducts business properly!" Chris retorted. A few minutes later, the group walked right into the argument. They felt uncomfortable. Allison cleared her throat. The siblings immediately ended the argument.

"Guys, these are my friends. They came to help us." Allison said as she introduced everyone.

"We were just having a discussion." Chris grumbled. Kate snorted and she left the room. When she passed by the group, Scott started sneezing.

"Can you please explain to us about this ghost?" Erica Reyes asked as she changed the subject to something more pleasant.

* * *

Allison was showing the group around the store. Her family owned and ran a department store.

"Staff members have been seeing a Turkey and a scarecrow. The police call them Argent Turkey and Argent Scarecrow. Because the sightings began right before the first accident." Allison began.

"Can you explain more?" Lydia asked, while the other young adults were looking confused and spooked.

"A skylight nearly fell on an employee. Dad went up to check and found that a wire had been cut." Allison answered.

"How do they know for certain that it's a turkey and a scarecrow?" Cora asked.

"They have been caught on camera before." a young man named Vernon Boyd said as he walked up and joined the group.

"I'll show you the security cameras. Boyd can you please get the notes? You know the notes we found?" Allison said to the group. Boyd nodded and left. Then Allison took the group to the security room and showed them the TV monitors and tapes. She put in a tape, and the screen showed a turkey and a scarecrow sneaking around. The costumes were crude and terrible. The scarecrow was wearing a tunic to go with his trousers, complete with mask and hay stuffed here and there. The turkey was wearing a feathered suit.

"Those two were seen before the fire in the warehouse." Allison explained.

"How did you find out it was arson?" Stiles wanted to know.

"The fire chief found traces of gasoline." Allison replied as she passed around pictures of the damaged warehouse.

"Then there was broken windows and destroyed merchandise."  Boyd said as he returned with pieces of paper.

"Boyd here has some notes from before, when we first saw the scarecrow and the turkey. They were at the house for some reason. We chased them in a room, only to find them nowhere to be seen." Allison concluded. Boyd handed out the notes. There was burnt spots on them.

"..Main room?" Erica asked.

"That's the room where we lost them in!" Allison exclaimed.

"Let's split up and look for clues." Laura suggested. The group split up and went their separate ways. Some went to check the scenes of the crime, while the others went back to the mansion. The detectives went to the mansion's main room first. Since the culprits had managed to vanish without a trace from this room. There had to be another exit. But where was it? There were no windows, so they started running their hands along the walls. They had just tapped a wall and heard a hollow sound, when it happened. A loud noise sounded through the room, as Laura was pushed back. A section of wall swung open and the Argent Turkey came running through. The group started to run away, the Argent Turkey hot on their tail.

* * *

 The group ran up a ladder leading to the attic. They pulled it up so the Argent Turkey couldn't get on it. The group waited 30 minutes before coming out of hiding. They returned to the main room to find a complete wall. They felt around again, eventually finding a secret entrance. The wall swung open revealing a tunnel. Someone grabbed the torch and the group entered the tunnel. They walked down the tunnel and entered a strange room. The room was vacant of any furniture. It was dusty and had weird objects. The only light came from candle lamps. Scott started sneezing again, and the whole group smelled perfume? It was floral with a strong spicy scent.

"That smells familiar." Cora commented. The group found pliers and a silver lighter. They also found fuel cans, matches and wire cutters. The lighter had K.A. on it.

"We need to look for the culprits' hideout!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's right over there." Cora pointed out, using the tools as proof.

Meanwhile the other group had moved over to the warehouse. When they got there, they saw the scarecrow. The scarecrow was unrolling duct tape and fiddling with something.

"Hey!" Derek yelled. The scarecrow turned around and began to run. Derek was hot on his tail.

"There's some duct tape he dropped." Erica said as she picked up the tape roll.

"You mean duck tape." Isaac commented then cringed as Lydia gave him an icy stare. Then Lydia carefully examined the electrical cables. Duct tape was wrapped around it in some areas. Carefully Lydia removed the tape and found exposed wires.

"The culprits want another accident." she said at last.

"Those people are mad!" Isaac exclaimed in horror. Just then Derek returned nearly out of breath. He was holding a letter?

"I lost him. The scarecrow dropped a note." Derek said, breathing heavily. He handed the note to Erica.

"Here's what it says." Erica spoke as she began to read the note out loud.

_My love, Since we are not able to meet while they are looking for the people that are trying to harm the family. I ask to see you briefly before we have to start looking harder for the culprits._

"We need to find these two. They need to be careful out here." Derek announced.

* * *

 The group found themselves in Derek and Stiles' room to discuss the situation. Allison walked in the room. She had a message to give them. Lydia smelt the girl when she walked past her. Her perfume was familiar...

"Eureka! I know who the culprits are! But we will need proof." Lydia announced.

"I have a plan for that, we need to set a trap at the warehouse." Stiles spoke up. Then the friends put their heads together and started to formulate a plan.

Several hours later, the group was back in the warehouse. They got to work putting down booby traps with a cage. They poured cooking oil on the floor and set silly strings here and there. The group hid inside the warehouse. They settled down to wait for their 'mice' to arrive.

A hour later, the criminals all dressed into their turkey outfits snuck up on the warehouse. The leader was wearing a red headband. The gang went inside, but the instant they reached the area where the supposed clue to their identities was. Derek cut the rope and the cage came crashing down on them, trapping them inside with an unwanted tag along. Derek smirked as Stiles called the police. The cops showed up minutes later and lifted the cage. They had to quickly cuff them, because they were trying to hurt the scarecrow.

"Wait, I thought the scarecrow was working with them too." Deputy Tara Graeme said looking and sounding confused.

"Let's find out who the culprits are. That should hopefully clear up the confusion." another deputy suggested. So Lydia and Stiles took off their masks. Everyone gasped at the unmasked criminals.

"Kate Argent!" Erica shouted in shock, as the turkey leader was unmasked.

"Does Mom know what you've been up to, Uncle Peter?" Derek raised his eyebrow at the now unmasked scarecrow. Derek's uncle Peter fidgeted, he now had a black eye and a split lip. A turkey had gotten a lucky shot in before the cage was lifted.

"I'll explain everything at Allison's house." Stiles said to the group.

"We would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling Hales, your friends and that pesky dog!" Kate shouted as the police led the criminals away.

* * *

 Everyone gathered into the family room at the mansion. The police had released Peter with a warning, so he was also there sitting next to Chris on the sofa. He was holding a ice pack against his bruised face.

"How did you know it was Aunt Kate?" Allison asked.

"She looked suspicious but we didn't move forward with it. It wasn't until we smelt her perfume in the secret room that we confirmed it. We also found a lighter with her initials on it." Stiles revealed.

"Why? Why do this to our business?" Allison was looking unhappy.

"Ask your grandfather Gerard." Lydia stated.

"The argument we walked in on, provided us with her motive. Gerard wants the business, so he set this whole thing up in motion, to force Chris to sell." Stiles added.

"Oh my God!" Allison was horrified.

"Wait! Why was Peter dressed up as a scarecrow?" Isaac was looking confused.

"Peter was trying to stop them." Stiles responded.

"Chris and Peter have been having an affair." Erica elaborated.

"What! Dad, you've been sneaking out all those times to be with Peter?" Allison was shocked and a bit peeved that her father had kept all of this a secret. Chris blushed and turned to press his face into Peter's chest.

"Talia won't let me hear the end of this." Peter groaned. Chris chuckled nervously before kissing Peter's jaw.

Days later, the business was back to normal. It was run by Peter, Chris and Allison. Gerard had gone on the run and the police was still looking for him. Allison feared Gerard would be back, so she hired a boy named Danny to work computer software and security. He and Isaac could be found talking about various things. Boyd and Erica hit it right off, and they were getting to know each other.

The group gathered at Hale Manor for Thanksgiving. Talia and several others were cooking dinner. Stiles was even helping out. The dishes were turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and vegetarian stuffing. There was also cranberry jello and salad. Dessert considered of pumpkin and apple pies.

"Yummy!" Isaac and Scott were figuratively drooling over the food. They braced themselves, preparing to pounce on the cooling platter of vegetarian stuffing. Only their collars were grabbed by Derek and Peter.

"Hey! Isaac, Scott, wait until dinner is served before you eat!" Stiles scolded the boys. The boys cowered then went to watch TV. After all dishes were finished cooking, and the platters had been placed on the table. They gathered around the table to give thanks. The group was having fun. They ate and were happy.


End file.
